


Exercising

by lunasenzanotte



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Isco does it, Álvaro doesn't.





	Exercising

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a historical AU twist on the challenge. I felt like I didn't give Álvaro and Isco a closure in my Conquest of Paradise fic, so this is basically what happens after - they're safe and well and together.

“I will never understand why you do that,” Álvaro says, watching Isco pushing himself up on the edge of the loft in their barn.

“I have to handle horses,” Isco grunts. “I need muscles.”

“Isn’t it more because you eat like a pig and you don’t want to be fat?”

“No!” Isco snaps. “I can eat whatever I want and not get fat.”

Álvaro chuckles. Then he walks towards the edge. “What if I stepped on your fingers?” he asks.

“Don’t you dare!” Isco says and jumps down. “You are just jealous, because you couldn’t do this.”

“Nonsense,” Álvaro smirks. “I’d beat you any time.”

“Oh really? Then why don’t you?” Isco asks.

“I don’t have to,” Álvaro shrugs. “I’ve been blessed with this figure.”

Isco looks up, then lurches towards the ladder. “Wait until I climb up!” he growls.


End file.
